Previous studies have demonstrated that the concurrent administration of ICRF-187 protects against anthracycline-induced cardiotoxicity. The present study was undertaken to determine whether this protection is exerted on a longterm basis. The results obtained show that pretreatment with ICRF-187 provides prolonged protection against the cardiomyopathy, as opposed to producing only a delay in the appearance of cardiac alterations.